


Teaser: Wicked Decadence

by OneEyedDestroyer



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, D/s, I promise I’ll work on the rest eventually, Multi, Rope Bondage, Sex Magic, St. Andrew's Cross, Teaser snippet, Total Power Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEyedDestroyer/pseuds/OneEyedDestroyer
Summary: A little teaser snippet of my eventual kink series. Margo enlists Eliot to help her tease her pet, todd.





	Teaser: Wicked Decadence

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr ages ago and never put it on here. It’s just a quick snippet of something I’ll eventually get around to. Margo and todd (I definitely plan on using some name based protocol for this fic) are engaged in a Total Power Exchange D/s relationship, occasionally Eliot joins them for Play Time™️. I can’t wait to do more with Margo’s magic rope bondage. 
> 
> This piece is unbeta’d since I just write it up for fun one afternoon.

The deep coral of her Malvasia di casorzo is nearly blood red in the dim, seductive lighting. Her loose grip on the stemless glass tightens as she brings it to her lips. She lets her head fall back slightly as she moans, but she never takes her eyes off her prey.

Across the room, her lean, broad-shouldered pet strains against rough jute and rich ebony, the enchanted ropes loosening and tightening against his movements. His arm are spread above his head, and legs spread equally wide beneath his torso. His deep, desperate, brown eyes look surprisingly pale compared to the dark furniture throughout the room. A slow, deliberate stroke of her tongue across her bottom lip elicits another buck and whine from her pet. She laughs deep in her throat as the ropes constrict, trapping him in place.

She allows herself to sink lower into the leather sofa; dark, expertly manicured nails slide down her skirt and beneath the hem. Dragging them slowly up to her hips, she lets her legs part; the bright red lace underneath is a vibrant pop in the mostly black and grey room. She doesn’t acknowledge the small whimper she hears across from her. Instead, she holds his eyes with a cold smirk as her fingers trace slow, intricate shapes over her clit. Sliding the lace to the side, she dips her fingers into her cunt just long enough to capture the wetness.

She holds her fingers up, and shifts her focus to her hand. She twists and spreads her fingers so the dim lighting can catch the slickness that drips between them—so thick in places that it forms strands that connect her fingers; the further apart she pulls her fingers, the thinner and longer they become and yet never break. They justglisten in the light, so shiny, teasing her pet.

“You see this?” She asks, addressing him for the first time during the scene. “See how much I love watching you struggle for me?” A deliberate, rhythmic knock upon the door echoes through the room. She feigns a dramatic moan, sets down her glass, and walks slowly to the door, heels clicking with sharp authority in each step.

“Just in time to help me tease my pet,” she says to Eliot as he steps over the threshold and places a kiss on the back of her hand. The decadent red fabric of his suit is so dark it’s nearly black in the dim lighting.

“My poor todd is dying to taste me, Love,” she says with her back to her pet. “Care to help?” She languidly extends her hand toward Eliot. A wicked smile claims his lips as he takes her fingers into his mouth. His eyes fall closed and he moans at the sultry taste of her, mostly for dramatic effect; nothing pleases him more than making todd work for the privilege of his attention. Margo’s fingers leave his lips shiny with her arousal.

Eliot makes his way to todd in two strides. He brings his lips painfully close, allowing the heady scent of Margo to flood todd’s senses. He nuzzles todd’s nose briefly before connecting their lips ensuring that this is their only point of contact. His tongue glides Margo’s arousal into todd’s mouth, allowing him to taste her for a short moment. When he feels todd strain against the ropes, he quickly ends the kiss.

“Behave.”


End file.
